Mind Switch Trouble
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Ash casts a spell that causes her to switch bodies with Cynder, and leads the unsuspecting dragons to danger. Cynder must save her friends and get her body back before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: Ash's Diabolical Plan

**DRAGON HEROES**

Here's another adventure for Cynder and her friends, and this time, we have somewhat of a two-parter here! More intense action which will build up progressively to get things set for the season finale!

* * *

 **Mind Switch Trouble  
**

 **Chapter 1 – Ash's Diabolical Plan  
**

Princess Ash pondered deeply over her next scheme to defeat Cynder and her friends. She was getting tired having being bested by them the last couple of times, despite having beaten Cynder during their first encounter in Hawaii, and now she felt that the time has come to finish them off for good.

"They're getting stronger every day," she said to herself. "Soon enough, they would be able to defeat me, and I cannot let that happen!"

As she paced thoughtfully around the beach, she looked back at her battle with Cynder at the Mauna Loa Tournament, remembering how she spared her life from Torden when she could have let him put her out of her miseries. She still could not understand her rival's motives, yet she could not help but feel a slight sense of gratitude for the deed. Even so, Ash knew she had to continue on her mother's legacy and subjugate the world once she has finished off the only obstacles standing in her way.

 _I was so close to eliminating them the other day when I had that pink brat Lily under my control,_ she thought. _Had it not been for Percival calling for his friends, I could have defeated them. Well, I now know better next time not to let anyone go, and I'm going to have to find a more subtle way to get back at those do-gooders, like – wait a moment, I think I got it! I only have one more ace up my sleeve, and this should be foolproof! Ash, you really are an evil genius! Those dragons will never know what hit them! All I need is someone for me to use the spell on, and I think I know who!_

Grinning evilly, Ash prepares to pet her plan into action. She laughed maniacally, feeling very sure that she would finally exact her revenge on Cynder, especially when she knew what she was going to do to her when she manages to capture her.

"This will be it for Cynder and her pitiful band," she chuckled. "Soon, I shall taste the sweet nectar of victory and vengeance!"

* * *

Cynder sighed in relief as she saw the village ahead. Yesterday had been yet another eventful day for her and her friends, and after thwarting the Pyre Squad's plans for the umpteenth time followed by doing some sightseeing around Osaka, she was hoping to relax and unwind without having to worry about tangling with evildoers for a long time.

The others felt just as relieved to be at their village as well. Draco was looking forward to playing video games with Darky, Bowser, Charonus, and Percival, while Torden and Jakkin wanted to resume their sparring. Lily was excited to add more decorations to her hut after buying more during the stay at Osaka, and Cynder was thinking about taking a solitary stroll around the Ago Bay. Ignatius and Shu, who accompanied the dragons at Emperor Tomohiro's suggestion, were excited about having a tour around the village. As soon as the group got closer, they could see Tails' Tornado parked nearby.

"Well, I could see that Tails is here," said Blaze. "He must be worried sick about us."

Sure enough, there was Tails waiting anxiously for Blaze and the dragons. When he saw them, he was very happy.

"Hey, guys!" he called. "It's about time that you would return!"

"Tails, it's good to see you again!" smiled Draco.

Ignatius and Shu were confused. They had never seen this two-tailed fox before, but they could tell that they were close to him from the way they greeted him.

"Excuse me," said Ignatius. "Who is this fox?"

"This is Tails, a friend of ours," said Blaze. "He also happens to be my husband as we've been married to each other for years. He's also a scientist who helps me a lot on researching the mystery of dragons aside from working on his inventions and experiments."

Tails smiled modestly. "Pleased to meet you two," he said. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"We're from the Beast Convention of Osaka," the duo replied. "My name's Ignatius, an Incineroar, and my little friend right here is Shu, a Pikachu."

"Hello!" said Shu cheerfully.

"Wait a minute, I think I have heard that name before!" exclaimed Tails. "You're Ignatius, the one who fought Bowser at the Mauna Loa Tournament in Hawaii?"

"That's right," said Ignatius. "It is a great honour to make your acquaintance, especially since I was very impressed with how well you the dragons competed, and I take it you already knew who I am."

"Yes, of course," said Tails. "I was there to support my wife Blaze and all my dragon buddies when they were participating in the tournament. You see, Blaze and I took a two week vacation in Hawaii, and we invited the dragons to come so they could take on the Island Challenge to sharpen their skills."

"Ah, that figures," said Ignatius. "I could tell that they're getting stronger, which is why I suggested that they take part of the Beast Convention, so they could improve even more by learning about the ways of the anthro."

"It's good to know that you've taken an interest in Cynder's group," said Blaze. "That really made me felt as if my teachings to her were very effective."

"And indeed they were," said Ignatius. "You should be very proud, Blaze."

Blaze smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I think it's about time I go for my walk," said Cynder. "I won't take long, everyone."

"Can I come with you, Cynder?" asked Draco.

"I want to come too," said Darky.

"That's alright, I'll be fine by myself," replied Cynder. "Besides, I want to gather my thoughts about something, and it would work better for me while I'm in my solitude."

"Alright, but please be careful," warned Draco. "I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"You worry too much, Draco," said Cynder. "Really, I will be alright, and I can fend for myself."

And with that, Cynder left the village and into the forest. Blaze looked on with concern. While she respected Cynder's wishes to be by herself for the time being, she was worried as she could sense that there was an evil presence lurking around not far from the village. She was not sure, but something inside of her could tell that they would be facing a dangerous enemy sooner or later.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Some foreboding of what is to come as the story progresses! What could the sinister Ash be planning? Find out soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Spell

**Chapter 2 – The Mysterious Spell  
**

Cynder breathed in the fresh air as she explored the forest before making her way to the beach. This was the perfect time for her to indulge in her solitude and enjoy the peace and tranquillity of her surroundings. The sun was shining brightly and the gentle breeze combined with the gulls calling gave the forest a pleasing atmosphere.

After a short while of walking, Cynder finally reached the Ago Bay. She listened to the waves, feeling the urge to take a dip into the sea so she could do some fishing.

"The waters must be rife with fish, what with the current state of the ocean," she said as she pondered over what she was going to do. "I might as well go for a swim and explore around the reefs while I do my fishing. Yes, this should help me get relaxed and unwind from all the rushing around that's been happening these few weeks."

So Cynder slowly walked towards the shores before finally diving in when she reached a point where her body was half submerged. She swam around and surveyed the reefs deep down below. They were the most beautiful scenes she had ever seen. Curious, she explored the reefs, checking out all the various underwater plants and coral. She had explored the waters of Norway and Australia, but she never imagined that Japan's would be just as captivating. Presently, some tuna went swimming by, so Cynder took the opportunity to begin her fishing and pursued the fish.

Once she had caught as many as she desired, Cynder flushed them out of the water and they landed on the sand. Licking her lips, she helped herself to her catch, and when she felt full, she decided to relax on the sand. It seemed as if everything was going well for the Twilight Storm as she felt that she had not have to worry about any form of trouble to ruin the good mood, when suddenly, a shadow loomed over her.

"What the?" she asked in a daze.

"Going fishing, I see, Cynder," said a familiar voice.

Alarmed, Cynder got up, realising who the voice belonged to. She could only groan in disbelief when she saw that standing in front of her was Princess Ash.

"Oh, no, not you again, Ash," she moaned.

"What's the matter? Not pleased to see your mighty princess?" taunted Ash. "Well, I think you should learn to show some enthusiasm and respect for your superiors!"

"How could you think you'd be any superior to me?" said Cynder crossly. "The both of us are equally matched in skill, strength, and speed, you know."

"Yeah, but keep in mind that I was trained by a dragon, which meant I was given proper training," retorted Ash. "You on the other hand have been trained by a cat, a non-dragon. What does that make you as a result? A charlatan, of course! A blood traitor, as you were fed all this nonsense about being friendly with filthy half-breeds and mammalian scum!"

"If you understood that there's more to being a dragon that what you might think, you wouldn't be saying such intolerant drivel!" hissed Cynder.

"Bah! I'm also much cleverer that you," spat Ash. "Now, are we going to continue chatting uselessly, or shall we settle the score like the dragons that we are?"

"If you want a fight, then you'll be getting one," said Cynder. "But don't expect me to go easy on you. I tried to help you back there, but you're so high and mighty that you wouldn't let me. Just remember, you've brought this upon yourself, so don't blame me if I bring you down to your knees."

Ash was seething with anger. "You're nothing but a fool!" she hissed. "No one talks to me like that and gets away with it!"

Cynder readies herself as she awaits Ash to do the same.

"To make things fair, I'm going to let you make the first move," she suggested.

"Huh?" wondered Ash. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'll let you attack first so that you won't feel as if I'm always besting you," said Cynder. "I think it's only fair, considering how things were between us during the last few times we fought."

Ash was still stunned at what Cynder was suggesting, but when she realised that the opportunity to best her has presented itself, a sinister grin crossed her face.

"You're making a rather foolhardy move, my black cousin," she said disdainfully. "But if that's what you wanted, then so be it! I must warn you, though, Princess Cynder, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I would ask you to refrain from using my title," said Cynder as she tried to contain her anger.

"And it's too bad that you don't have pride in your status," said Ash. "That's what really separates me from you, since I like my title as it gives me a sense of power."

"Maybe for you, but I'm more humble and I don't like to elevate myself around others," replied Cynder. "So, are we going to start our fight or not?"

"If you insist," said Ash. "But believe me, once I'm through with you, you'll never be the same dragon again!"

"We shall see," said Cynder as she took a fighting stance.

Ash smirked, knowing that her adversary was not suspecting anything. She focused on her as she prepared to cast her spell. Cynder wondered what was Ash planning, and as she waited for her move, the albino Twilight Storm grinned malevolently.

"Get ready for a trick I have never shown anyone before," she sniggered. "Soon you'll see what I mean on how I'm the cleverest fighter."

Cynder squinted, wondering what her rival meant, and then, Ash spread out her arms and legs, laughing nastily.

"CHANGE NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

All at once, there was rapid flashing, and Cynder could only look on, petrified with horror when she found herself bound by a mysterious force. Then, a strange sucking noise was heard, which sounded very disgusting, but Cynder was unable to figure out where it was coming from. Suddenly, she began to feel a pain in her head, as if her brain was being heated. She yelped in agony as the pain worsened while Ash looked at her, laughing maniacally over the intensifying sucking noise as she relished that her plan was working. The flashing around the two dragons went faster until everything whitened out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Uh-oh, this means trouble for Cynder! Wait for the next chapter to see what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3: Switched Bodies?

**Chapter 3 – Switched Bodies?  
**

Groaning after enduring the excruciating pain in her head before hearing a loud popping sound, Cynder found that she could finally move. She moved her arms, and to her horror, she noticed that they were white, and she was wearing a different outfit. It quickly dawned on her that her mind was now in Ash's body, and all the while, Ash had assumed Cynder's form.

"How do you like my Mind Switch spell?" she asked with an evil smirk on her face. "Now everyone will think I am you!"

"You thief!" the real Cynder hissed. "Give me back my body!"

"Sorry, I can't do that, Princess," jeered Ash. "I am taking a shining to your body as it really suits me well!"

"My friends will never be fooled by your masquerade, Ash!" declared Cynder. "They'll soon sniff you out and realise that you're an impostor!"

"You truly are pathetic, my black-skinned, or should I say now, _white-skinned_ friend," laughed Ash. "Our minds may have been swapped, but our voices are still the same, so I can get away doing bad stuff while pretending to be you! In fact, I sound a lot like you, so I'm really going to enjoy running down your good name while making one for myself at the same time!"

Seething with anger, Cynder lunged towards Ash. Ash stood calmly as she stared disdainfully at the dragoness in her body before delivering a plasma burst attack that struck her on the chest, causing her to howl in pain as she went crashing to the ground. Cynder tried to get up, but she was still hurting from the attack.

"Ouch!" she groaned. "I never thought that my own plasma burst could really sting like that."

"The pity," said Ash. "Here you are, the mighty Cynder, finally taken down. Now you know how I felt to be humiliated by you! Guess the tables have finally turned, am I right?"

Cynder could only grunt in agony.

"Well, I guess I'm done with you," continued Ash. "Next I shall go after your friends, and this time, you won't be able to stop me as they won't be suspecting anything!"

With that, Ash turned around and entered into the forest to reach the village, laughing maniacally. Cynder struggled, slowly getting up, but still powerless to stop Ash.

"I've got to warn Draco, Darky, and the others about Ash…" she croaked. "They'll be in grave danger if I don't stop her…"

But Cynder knew that with her in Ash's body, it would be difficult for her to convince her friends about Ash's true identity. She could only hope that they won't be easily deceived and will figure her out the moment she started behaving strangely around them.

* * *

Back at the village, Draco and the others waited impatiently for Cynder to return. She had already been gone much longer than she said she would take, so they began to worry what might have happened to her.

"Where could she be?" asked Draco. "She should have been back by now."

"I hope she's alright," said Blaze. "I'm sure she is though. She's a strong dragon girl, so she should be okay like she said she would."

"I really hope so," said Draco worryingly. "Maybe we should start a search party to see where she is."

"Relax, Draco," said Bowser. "You'll see your beloved Cynder when she returns. She couldn't have gone far off. Maybe she's just taking a swim at the beach, since you know how much she loves swimming and fishing."

"I guess that might be it," said Darky. "Cynder sure does take her time whenever she's fishing, as far as I know."

"Why don't you play around with the Nightriders app up to pass the time?" suggested Torden. "That's what I'll do whenever I'm bored and don't want to feel like I'm waiting for too long."

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Tails. "I think that must be Cynder coming!"

Everyone looked, and there was Cynder making her way to the village, though they were unaware that it was really Ash in her body. Quickly, they gathered to greet her.

"Hey, welcome back, Cynder!" they exclaimed happily.

"Ah, hello there," said Ash. "It really is good to be back after spending some time at the beach."

"Cynder, my love, give this Charizard a hug and a kiss," said Draco as he spread his arms out to embrace her.

Reluctantly, Ash walked towards Draco and did as he asked, but while they hugged and kissed, Draco noticed there was something about the way the fake Cynder was doing it. It felt rather short and detached than engaging and affectionate.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You don't seem so eager to show me your love."

"Uh, I'm fine," replied Ash. "It's just that I'm a little parched, that's all."

"That reminds me," said Lily. "What took you so long, Cynder? You were supposed to be back much earlier."

Ash thought for a moment on what to say. "Well, if you really want to know what happened," she spoke. "I just got into a tangle with that no-good Ash, but I took care of her without any problem at all!"

"That albino Twilight Storm is still around?" Jakkin asked indignantly. "She never learns anythin' at all."

"She won't be bothering us for now, that's for sure," said Ash. "Now, let's get going, everyone! I need you dragons to come with me as there's an important mission I remember I must do."

"That's odd," said Percival. "I don't recall you having another mission, when not even Blaze had said anything to you earlier."

"Are you questioning my integrity?" inquired Ash with a threatening expression on her face. "There's no time to be asking questions, so quit standing and come with me!"

"What about us?" Shu asked. "Surely we could be of some assistance, right?"

"That will not be necessary," replied Ash. "This is just a mission for dragons only."

"What gives, Cynder?" Tails pouted. "This isn't like you to leave us out like that."

Ash tried to think up of an answer, but realise that she was dangerously close to revealing herself. "Gotta run now," she replied hastily. "Come on, dragons! Off we go!"

So without asking any more questions, the dragons followed the fake Cynder out of the village. Tails and Blaze looked on feeling very bewildered as they had never expected Cynder to behave like that before. They looked at each other and nodded understandingly as they could sense that there was something not quite right.

Indeed, Cynder was acting like a completely different dragon…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So Ash in Cynder's body has begun to start stirring up trouble. Will Cynder's friends realise in time that she is not the real deal? And will the real Cynder be able to arrive in time to intervene? The plot thickens!


	4. Chapter 4: Discovering the Truth

**Chapter 4 – Discovering the Truth**

Ash grinned as she looked back to see the dragons following behind her. Her planned had worked as they believed her to be Cynder. She chuckled nastily to herself, knowing that as soon as she had lured them to a spot where they would be easy prey, she could wipe them all out, and they would not have anyone to help them, not even the real Cynder as she was incapacitated at the moment and trapped in her old body.

The other dragons were still wondering about the mission Cynder was talking about, as they never recalled that they had to go somewhere, and even if they did, they wondered why Cynder was being so secretive about it.

"Hey, Cynder," said Torden. "Can you tell us exactly where we are going?"

"Like I have already told you before," replied Ash. "We're going on a very special mission, and I need you all to be with me for this."

"But what kind of mission are we going?" asked Percival.

"I can't really say what it is," said Ash. "It's a top secret mission, very confidential, and I will explain it to you in better detail once we arrive there."

"In all seriousness, Cynder," said Jakkin. "Why can't ya tell us what this mission is? Since we're your friends, I think it's best to tell us what it is so we can all work together when the goin' gets tough."

Ash turned around and glared at Jakkin. "Listen, what I do is none of your beeswax, so you better have faith in my motives and roll along with it," she said sharply. "Have I made that clear, or should I knock some sense into you spineless saps?"

"Hey, sis, relax there," said Darky, nervously. "Jakkin was just asking you a question, so there's no need for you to be like that."

"Do you want me to give you a mouthful of teeth, you annoying little worm?!" threatened Ash.

Everyone was silent and shocked, especially Draco, Bowser, and Charonus. They had never expected Cynder to yell at Darky like that. He was very hurt and came close to crying as he felt the tears sting in his eyes.

Realising what she had just said and seeing the group staring at her, Ash quickly regained her composure. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said sheepishly while she laughed. "I was only kidding! No way would I ever do that to anybody, not even the little one right here! Let's forget what I said and keep moving!"

Without saying a word, the dragons continued to follow their leader, knowing that it was better to stay silent for the time being until they see for themselves where they will be heading. Charonus felt very uneasy and suspicious about Cynder's abrasive behaviour as he knew her back when he first met her, Draco, and Bowser. He had that deep feeling that the very dragon leading them to wherever they were going was not Cynder at all.

* * *

Tails and Blaze continued to ponder over what had come over Cynder. The only thing they could agree on was that she was probably under some kind of spell, but they had no idea how they could reverse the effects. Ignatius and Shu just watched the two having their discussion while drinking some hot cocoa.

"What kind of a spell do you think Cynder could have been hit by?" asked Tails. "Was it probably hypnotism? I know the dragons have had experienced that with Bowser and Lily when they were possessed."

"I don't know for sure, Tails," said Blaze. "I mean, Cynder looked rather normal. We didn't see her with those eyes, so it may not have been hypnotism."

"That's another theory down," said Tails sadly. "If only I know something about magic, then we would have found a way to get Cynder back to normal."

"There's something that's bugging me, though," continued Blaze. "Cynder was sporting a rather familiar smirk. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I have seen that smile from somewhere before."

"Tails and Blaze!" called Shu. "Someone's coming!"

Alerted, Tails, Blaze and Ignatius looked out to the village entrance, expecting the Pyre Squad to cause trouble and attack the place. Soon as the figure came into view, they noticed that it was an albino Twilight Storm dragon, struggling to move. Quickly, Tails and Blaze realised that the dragon was Ash, who was actually Cynder in her body. This made them take fighting stances to defend the village.

"Better join in and help us, Ignatius and Shu," said Blaze. "That dragoness is Ash, and she is much more dangerous than the Pyre Squad."

"Is that so?" asked Ignatius as he turned to face Ash. "Well, she'd better be ready to feel the fury of my flames and claws!"

"Hold on a second," said Shu. "Look at her! It seems like she's having trouble trying to walk or something."

"Must… warn Draco and the others that they're in danger…" groaned Cynder as she breathed deeply, holding her right arm tightly to her chest. As soon as she looked up to face the village, she could see Tails, Blaze, Ignatius, and Shu, but the other dragons were missing, much to her dismay. "Tails and Blaze!" she cried. "You've got to help me!"

"Oh, no, you're not fooling anybody, Ash!" declared Tails. "We're ready to protect this village from whatever malevolent damage you're about to inflict!"

"No, I am not Ash!" protested Cynder. "She did it! Ash has casted a spell on me, and now she has taken control of my body!"

At first, Blaze found it hard to believe that Cynder was Ash and she angrily had her fists up ready for a fight, but when she looked into the albino Twilight Storm's eyes, she recognised that expression.

"Cynder, is that you?" she asked doubtfully.

"It really is me, Blaze," continued Cynder. "Your favourite music is gothic metal, your birthday is on the eighth of January, and you married Tails nearly seven years ago back when you were twenty-eight and he was twenty-two!"

Blaze smiled as she knew that the dragoness guessed her facts correctly. "Yes, it is you!" she exclaimed happily. "But you look terrible, so let Tails fix you up with a quick potion."

Tails hurried and used a healing potion on the albino Twilight Storm to cure her wound.

"Thanks, Tails, I needed that," said Cynder as she sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it," said Tails modestly.

"By the way, where's Draco and the others?" asked Cynder.

"Cynder, or should I say, Ash, has taken them out to go someplace," replied Blaze. "And if you're in Ash's body, then that means… uh-oh…"

"That means they're in danger!" gasped Tails in horror. "We better get to Draco and the others as fast as we can before Ash hurts them!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Can Cynder, Tails, and Blaze reach the group in time before they fall into Ash's trap? Find out in the next chapter! Things are become more serious! Oh yeah, and this story has more homages to Dragon Ball Z with the mind-swap plot and all.


	5. Chapter 5: The Enemy Revealed

**Chapter 5 – The Enemy Revealed**

The dragons were starting to feel tired from their endless walking in the forest. They had no idea where Cynder was taking them, and they still wondered why she was being so secretive. Charonus was very suspicious about the Twilight Storm princess' strange behaviour that he was determined to find out what had happened to her.

"Ugh, this is getting tired," grunted Draco. "Cynder, how much longer do we have to be walking?"

Cynder did not answer. She continued walking silently with her back facing them.

"Seriously, Cynder, this is getting tiresome," said Torden indignantly. "Just where the heck are you leading us?"

 _Those dingbat dragons are asking so many questions, it's really annoying,_ thought Ash. _No matter, we're almost at my trap, and when they least expect it, I'm going to shut them up for good!_

At last, the group arrived at a clearing deep in the forest. Ash took a look around and decided that it was the right spot for her to spring the trap.

"Here we are," she announced. "We shall be able to get started with our secret mission in just a few minutes."

"Well, it's about time!" exclaimed the dragons, panting after walking endlessly for what felt like hours.

"So what happens next, Cynder?" asked Percival.

"Like I said," said Ash. "We're going to wait here before we get started with our mission."

"Uh, okay then?" replied Draco in confusion. "I don't see why we should be just sitting here doing nothing for goodness how long."

"Trust me on this," said Ash as she rubbed her arms in anticipation with a devilish grin on her face. "You dragons will soon get what's coming to you."

Bowser was starting to feel a bit worried. "This doesn't sound very reassuring," he said slowly.

"Cynder, I hate to ask, but are you alright?" asked Charonus. "You seem to be acting rather weird lately."

Ash snorted. "What do you mean by that, you silly Charizard?" she asked indignantly.

"Well, first off, you brushed off Tails and Blaze like they were nothing," replied Charonus. "The Cynder I know would _never_ do such a thing like that. She wouldn't even be so pushy towards us, being so snappy with such a foul tongue, especially towards Draco and Darky, and she also wouldn't be secretive about a mission if she is bringing us altogether. You know something? I'm having a gut feeling that you're _not_ Cynder at all! You're most likely an impostor!"

"Don't talk such rubbish, you stupid half-breed!" snapped Ash angrily. "I am Cynder, and if you dare question who I am again, then so help me I'll slash you to ribbons!"

"And that's another thing!" argued Charonus. "The real Cynder wouldn't even threaten us like that!"

"I've also noticed that you've been behaving very strangely since you came to our village your outing at the beach, especially when you didn't offer a hug and kiss to Draco," said Bowser. "At first, I thought you might have been going through the phase females have to endure every once in a while, but now, I'm starting to suspect that you're a fake, and that you're probably Princess Ash, especially with that filthy mouth of yours!"

"That's crazy talk!" cried Ash furiously.

"That really makes sense!" exclaimed Lily. "That explains everything! You cold demeanour, your despicable attitude, the fact that you even called Charonus, and I quote, a 'stupid half-breed,' and that you seem so intent on leading us to nowhere for some reason! I'm feeling a repeat of when I got brainwashed by Ash, and I'm starting to sense that you're Ash and you've done a similar thing to Cynder!"

Ash could no longer contain her anger, and she jumped right in front of the dragons with a murderous look on her face that betrayed her hatred for her soon to be victims. "So now you know the truth, you pathetic, insignificant fools," she hissed. "I _am_ the mighty Princess Ash, and much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, you have walked right into my trap, which means that it's about time that you all will perish at the hands of yours truly."

"We shall see about that," said Torden boldly. "I doubt you could be able to take us all on by your own, and when we find the real Cynder, we'll make sure you put her mind back in the body you've stolen!"

Ash stood silent, and then she laughed nastily. "Do you honestly believe I will surrender that easily?" she asked. "I am enjoying her body so much, and since her powers are that strong, I believe I'll waste all of you with ease! Besides, I took care of Cynder and she's wounded, possibly dead, so there's no way you can get her back!"

"That's what _you_ think!" called a voice.

Everyone froze, even Ash, and in less than a second, three figures came rushing to the area, which turned out to be Tails, Blaze, and Cynder, still in Ash's body, but fully healed from her wound.

"So, Cynder, Blaze, and Tails have finally decided to join the party," said Ash. "But how did she manage to survive and recover from her own attack I used?"

"Be careful, guys!" warned Tails. "That isn't Cynder at all! Ash had casted a spell on her, and now their minds are in the other's bodies!"

"We already figured that out, Tails," said Draco. "Thank goodness you're here! Maybe we can all try to work together so we can put the two back to normal!"

"This isn't going to be easy," said Blaze. "Ash is very devious, so trying to get her and Cynder back in their respected bodies will take all our skills, patience, and wits."

Ash grinned. "You could not be any more correct, Blaze," she said. "Since I'm in Cynder's body, I'm the most powerful dragon on this planet, and there's no one strong enough to stop me now!"

"There's more to the body than just sheer power alone," said Cynder. "Your mind has to be in tune with it, and you must know how to control them both. Only then you would truly realise your full potential."

"Nice bluff, but you're still foolish to understand," retorted Ash. "Well, it's about time for all of you to die, but to make things more interesting, I'll give you the choice of which one of you will be the first to battle with me, the new and improved Princess Ash!"

"Actually, we're going to battle you, seven to one!" declared Cynder. "Together, we'll bring you down, and I'll get my body back!"

"So it's the full monty, isn't it?" chuckled Ash. "Have it your way, but I am still powerful enough to beat you all at once!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another fight is about to commence! Let's hope Cynder will get her body back from Ash in the final chapter of the story!


	6. Chapter 6: Regaining the Bodies

**Chapter 6 – Regaining the Bodies  
**

As the battle was about to start, Ash smirked at the dragons, feeling certain that was going to emerge victorious.

"Is everyone ready?" Cynder asked the dragons.

"I'm feeling a bit worried," said Draco. "Ash is in your body, so there's no doubt that she would be virtually unstoppable."

"Relax, Draco," said Cynder. "She doesn't really know how to use my body properly to the full extent, so she shouldn't present that much of a problem."

"Even if I'm a pacifist, I'm going to help take down this menace," said Percival as he unsheathed his sword.

"Good call!"

"We're going to fight that impostor to the bitter end!" declared Jakkin and Torden.

"Me too!" said Lily.

"You've got our backs, Cynder," said Charonus.

"That makes seven of us, alright," said Cynder. "If only Draco could come through instead of being fearful."

"Oh, boy, I can hardly wait to see how the fight plays out!" exclaimed Darky.

"Just stay by my side, Darky," said Bowser as he brought the little dragon close to him while they, Tails and Blaze kept their distance from the fray. "By the looks of it, this is going to be one big battle."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Tails.

"It has really come to this," said Blaze. "A battle that will determine the fate of everything we hold dear, as I could sense that Ash has so much of her mother within."

"Will they succeed?" asked Darky.

"I don't know," replied Blaze. "But I could only hope that they can, and they might if they work together like rightfully so."

"It's a real pity, Cynder," said Ash. "You could have joined me, and together we could rule the world as the two most powerful Twilight Storms to have ever lived, but seeing that you have no drive and ambition, it is too late for that to become a reality."

"There's no way I'll ever join you, Ash," said Cynder coolly. "You have committed many heinous crimes, you've made us suffer, and your attitude towards mammals is something that cannot be overlooked."

"Talk, that's all you ever know," retorted Ash. "I'm going to finish you and your friends off, and I'll see to it that your deaths will not be pretty."

"Fine, let's get this over with!" said Cynder.

So the battle finally began, and Cynder's group took on Ash in the hopes of weakening her to the point that she would use her mind switch spell. Draco stood in uncertainty, feeling worried as he knew that they were fighting Ash in Cynder's body.

"What's eating you, Draco?" asked Bowser. "Don't you realise your friends need help?"

"I know that," said Draco, slowly. "But, I'm afraid…"

While the fight raged on, Ash was starting to get overwhelmed by the combined strength of Cynder and her friends.

"This can't be happening," she said, feeling very puzzled. "I should be the most powerful dragon in this body, but I can't seem to feel my maximum strength. What is going on here?"

"You just don't get it, Ash," said Charonus. "You clearly have no balance in yourself, as you only lust for power. It's only through aligning balance in your mind, body, and soul that enables you to achieve your true power, and that is something Cynder has learned and told you about earlier on."

"I do not believe in that crap!" hissed Ash. "Might makes right, and you know it! My mother has shown me that, and she has proven herself to be the most powerful dragoness before the Obsidian Devourers failed her, which led her to her death!"

"Your mother died because she failed to find balance within herself," said Cynder. "She let her anger, hatred and prejudice take control of her very being, and the same thing will happen to you if you carry on that mindset and ideology."

"Enough of this!" shouted Ash as she seethed with anger. Furiously, she delivered a full charged Plasma Burst attack that knocked Cynder down to the ground.

Everyone gasped with horror, including Draco, who was petrified with fear and anger that was welling deep inside. Ash then started attack Percival and Lily. The two dragons tried to defend themselves, but they were not quick enough, and Ash pounded them into submission.

"Come on, Draco!" urged Charonus. "Can't you see we need you for this fight?"

"Draco, snap out of it and help us!" shouted Torden.

Draco continued to watch the fight, feeling unsure of what to do, but as he saw the fallen Cynder, Percival, and Lily, and then looked up to the remaining dragons struggling against the transformed Ash, his hidden anger grew more intense.

 _This isn't Cynder,_ he thought to himself. _This is the dragoness who tried to trap us in a cave, mocked my girlfriend, attempted to destroy a stadium, possessed Lily into forcing me to clean her house so that I would be distracted, and now she had the audacity to steal Cynder's body! Well this time, she has gone too far!_

Furious, Draco let off a loud roar, which made everyone focus on him. He then charged towards Ash, delivered a strong kick before slashing away at her, and finally letting off a powerful Flamethrower, sending the evil dragoness crashing down into the ground. Draco panted as he stared down to the cloud of dust that covered the battlefield. Charonus, Torden, and Jakkin were surprised, even Tails, Blaze, Bowser, Darky, and the downed dragons.

"Whoa, Draco, that was amazing!" exclaimed Charonus. "You really pulled it off!"

"You're very good at showin' that ya had it in ya," smiled Jakkin. "Way to go, Draco!"

The others cheered on Draco, but when the dust cloud settled, they all could see Ash was still standing, battered but not beaten as she sniggered malevolently.

"So, the cowardly Charizard does have some backbone after all," she said. "I'm very impressed, but that's not enough to stop me!"

"Oh no, this is not good!" groaned Draco. "This was the strongest that I delivered, but now that I've calmed down, I can't be able to tap on that strength within me!"

"Try to get that power back, Draco!" called Charonus. "Maybe the second time would topple Ash for good!"

"I – I can't!" cried Draco. "It has escaped me yet again!"

"Absolutely boring," Ash yawned. "This body is starting to become dissatisfying for me, so I might as well try to steal another one!"

"Say what?" exclaimed everyone.

While everyone looked at Ash with bewilderment, the Twilight Storm looked around, searching for someone who would be much stronger, and she did not care for the gender as long as she believed she will gain the strength of her next victim. Soon, she stared at Jakkin, and already she developed a hungry look in her eyes.

"That farmer dragon seems to be the strongest by far," she grinned to herself. "Yes, I can sense it already. It's time to begin the mind switch spell!"

Cynder noticed Ash staring at Jakkin with her devious grin, and she could tell what she was planning. Now it was her chance to get her body back, but she knew that she would have to act fast, because if Ash succeeded in swapping bodies with Jakkin, everyone was going to be in serious trouble.

"What is that impostor up to now?" pondered Jakkin.

In an instant, Ash spread her arms out, ready to cast her spell again. She laughed maniacally, feeling certain that she would be indestructible.

"CHANGE NOW!" she yelled through the top of her lungs.

With that, Ash flashed very brightly, blinding everyone in the area. Luckily, Cynder fended off against the strobes, and desperately, she leapt into the air and quickly positioned herself below Jakkin just in time. Ash noticed this, and tried to cancel the spell, but it was too late. Cynder got bounded by the invisible force, and as the sickly sucking noise began, she felt the burning sensation in her brain. Even though the pain intensified, she endured it, knowing that she was about to be back in her body. After the strobes flashed faster followed by everything whitening around, there was a popping sound, and when the scenery finally cleared up, everyone was wondering what just happened. Ash's body was still hovering in the air, with the paws planted on the face, while Cynder's body had collapsed, lying still after the mind switch spell was casted. Then the Twilight Storm began to stir, and this caused everyone to be alert.

"Oh!" groaned Cynder as she got up, and when she opened her eyes, she was elated to find herself back in her old body, despite being bruised. "Yes, I'm me again!"

"Welcome back, Cynder!" cheered Draco as he hugged and kissed her.

Cynder blushed and returned the favour to Draco.

"No, my evil plan is ruined!" groaned Ash when she found herself back in her old body. She landed to the ground, glaring angrily at Cynder. "You're going to pay dearly for this!"

"Well then, bring it on!" declared Cynder. "The seven of us can take you out!"

Although she was initially angry, Ash started to snicker nastily, for she had one more trick up her sleeve that she was yet to show to Cynder and her friends, but she was biding her time until she was ready.

"You fools don't get it, do you?" she cackled. "You are yet to witness my full power! Aren't you curious to see it?"

Cynder said nothing as the other dragons came to her side. Despite hearing Ash's claims about having a more powerful form, they were not fazed in the slightest, though Draco flinched a little.

"Whether we see how powerful you really are, we're going to give it everything we got, against all odds," said Cynder as she bravely fixed her eyes on Ash.

Tails, Blaze, Bowser, and Darky looked on anxiously as the dragons resumed their fight. Now that know that Ash was hiding her true power, they could tell that the real battle was about to begin, and the outcome would determine the fate of the world.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

25 stories done! Well, Cynder and Ash are back in their original bodies, but this is just the beginning. The stage is set for the ultimate showdown against the evil albino Twilight Storm princess! Can Cynder and her friends succeed? The second part will be coming soon, which is also the finale for season 2! Get ready to find out all the answers in the thrilling conclusion of the Princess Ash saga!


End file.
